European Confederation
) Europäische Konföderation ( ) Europæiske Sammenslutning ( ) Confederación Europea ( ) Confédération Européenne ( ) Ευρωπαϊκή Συνομοσπονδία ( ) Evrópsk Samtök ( ) Confederazione Europea ( ) Europese Confederatie ( ) Europeisk Konføderasjon ( ) Confederação Europeia ( ) Europeisk Konfederation ( ) |conventional_long_name = European Confederation |common_name = Europe |image_flag = Flag of the European Confederation.png |alt_flag = Flag of Europe |image_coat = |symbol_type = |motto = Libertatem in Unitate Freedom in Unity |anthem = |image_map = Map of the European Confederation (2034).png |map_caption = Map of the members of the Confederation in 2034 |map_caption2 = |capital = Troika |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Victoria |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = station |official_languages = 14 languages |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 14 major ethnicities |demonym = European |government_type = with a |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Eva Morena Torres |leader_title2 = Chancellor |leader_name2 = Frederick Brandt |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Council |lower_house = Congress |sovereignty_type = Formation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Earth-based nation |established_date1 = 2023 |established_event2 = Departure from Earth |established_date2 = 2031 |established_event3 = Space-based nation |established_date3 = 2533 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 34,670,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2615 |population_census = 34,543,821 |population_census_year = 2610 |population_density_rank = |Gini = 22.3 |GDP_nominal = €2.346 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2615 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = €67,667 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |GDP_PPP = €2.249 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2615 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = €64,892 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Credit (€) |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = |utc_offset = +0 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld = .ec |calling_code = |footnotes = |national_motto = |drives_on = }} The European Confederation (commonly shortened to just Europe) is a composed of seventeen fleets and hundreds of smaller stations. The confederation is the sole governing body of humanity following Great Collapse, and its reach expands across hundreds of systems in the . Europe has a population of 34,670,000 people as of 2615. Europe is a of seventeen fleets, which represent the largest regional units of the nation. The fleets each have their own governments which exercise a fairly large amount of domestic governance. While each of the seventeen fleets is considered to be its own country, each fleet sends a number of representatives proportional to the population of that fleet to the Parliament. The Parliament has absolute control over the fleets, and it is divided into the Council and the Congress. The President, the and of the confederation, is elected in a popular vote held throughout the nation. The parliament works to create laws for the confederation as a whole, while the president exists to enforce these laws. The High Court insures that these laws do not violate the rights of the people or the sovereignty of the fleet, which is defined in the Constitution. This system of government was implemented with the adoption of the constitution in 2533, after the establishment of the original seven fleets. The European Confederation is originally descended from the nation of the same name on , which was formed in 2023. After global tensions were expressed in their maximum through the outbreak of the Third World War in 2027, the confederation initiated a programme to preserve humanity in the event of global catastrophe. Although various other world powers begun similar programmes, only Europe's was successful in the launch of seven large ships carrying 100,000 people and millions of genetic samples each. After nuclear conflict consumed the Earth with the Great Collapse in 2034, the seven ships launched by the confederation were the last remnants of humanity left in the . After five-hundred years in a state of suspended stasis, the populations of the seven ships were reactivated in 2531. The various peoples of the ships, after two years of reorganisation and debate, decided to remain in order to prevent the development of territorial , which would thus prevent the outbreak of future conflict. With data from over five hundred years of spaceflight collected, technology entered into a massive boom, and soon, communication and travel was developed in 2567 through the development of space-bound minerals. The population began to rise dramatically as genetic samples were used to build a larger populace with the growth of the fleets in size through resource collection. In 2585, the confederation was reformed into seventeen different fleets representing the seventeen nations of the original confederation. Expansion slowed dramatically when the use of the genetic samples to produce people were discontinued in 2597, with natural growth being a far slower, albeit safer, method of growth. By 2604, overall growth reached a stable level, and a period of economic stability ensued. The economy of Europe is a heavily diverse which is based upon economic practices. As a plethora of resources exist for consumption by the populace, both competition and prices are low. The use of to harvest raw resources and produce industrial goods contributes towards a more relaxed economic sphere among most communities in the nation. goods and services remain the primary method of employment for most people, and, especially in more densely populated areas, bureaucratic office work makes up a large amount of the employment pool. Most physical hard labour is given to robots, while humans retain intellectual and service-related positions. The vast availability of space means that there is a constant ability to expand, and as such, there is virtually no unemployment as a consistently larger base of population can be housed and involved in smaller communities. Trade also exists between communities, with commerce and transportation being a key factor in the overall prosperity of the economy. Generally, the is very high and the is low. Category:Nations Category:European Confederation